She left him
by Rainbows and flowers
Summary: Well, she left him... for good?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone a new short story! Plz review and follow!**_

She looked back at the dark shrine filled with some rays of moonlight. She quietly tiptoed across the rooms with her bags careful not to awaken anybody especially Tomoe. Then, at the entrance, she sighed and walked away carrying her bags to an unknown destination.

**2 days earlier**

"NANAMI, WHERE ARE YOU!" screamed an angry tomoe.

"Ugh, I still sleeping tomoe give me a minute." Nanami was half asleep when tome barged through her door and flung the covers off.

"EEP! WHAT WAS THAT FOR I WAS SLEEPING!" Nanami was mad and then Mizuki came in the room.\

"Hey nanami, do you remember our promise for today. Tomoe eyed Mizuki suspiciously then looked at Nanami to seek answers only to find her blushing like crazy with a faint "yea I do."

Tomoe was about to ask her but she rushed out grabbing Mizuki's hand.

"Sorry tomoe, can you watch the shrine. There are some things I have to do so BYE!" shouted nanami dragging a happy MIzuki. Tomoe was shocked, but then realized what happened.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Tome was really mad. But then he walked inside with a strange feeling.

Then after a few hours the news came on.

"Breaking news, there is a mysterious fire out in the coffee shop, "coffee bean". Reports are saying that there are two people trapped inside with no way out. A young brunette and a man with white hair and green eyes."

With that, tome spit out his sake and ran to the tv. He had to get to nanami, and fast. Hours later they were at home and nanami was covered in a towel and mizuki in a corner.

"Now, can you explain this to me?" asked a clearly annoyed tomoe.

After a bunch of explaining nanami walked out to her room almost in tears and tomoe just sighed.

"Honestly, why does she always do this? She always brings trouble and I always have to save her. She needs to be a more responsible god or else it's going to be hard." Tomoe looked at the cowering mizuki and left for his room. Nanami who was eavesdropping was very sad. After confessing she still looks like an idiot. So she decided she will not do anything, not even talk.

The next day, Tomoe was surprised to see Nanami do everything by herself, even wake up. The day went by and Tomoe noticed nanami was acting weird but he shrugged it off. Then at night he went to ask her what happened.

"Nanami, what happened to you, you were acting very strange today?" tome looked at nanami.

Nanami held up a sign saying, "nothing". And nanami went on in her work. Tomoe who was still not satisfied kept on asking her repeatedly. Nanami got annoyed and shouted.

"LOOK, I AM TRYING TO BE A GOOD GIRL AND NOT TROUBLE YOU! I AM DOING EVERYTHING BY MYSELF SO YOU WONT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING. SO PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!"

Tomoe was shocked but spoke.

"Look nanami, I am happy you are being independent but you cannot act like a child and just stop talking like that. It worried me and everyone else." Tome said gently.

"SO I AM ACTING LIKE A CHILD NOW?! I TRY HARD YOU KNOW TO BE THE BEST FOR YOU!" nanami was just about to apologize for screaming when tome slapped her.

"Nanami, stop acting like a love struck brat. You are a god and you have to fulfill your duties. You are just a hopeless child if you don't start acting responsible." Tome said

Nanami was shocked but spoke.

"Fine, I see how I am to you now. I am an irresponsible child that is only a burden to you. Soon that burden will go so don't worry." With that nanami left the room. Tomoe didn't take her words seriously so he just sighed and planned to apologize to her tomorrow. If she was still there tomorrow.

**Current time**

She looked back at the dark shrine filled with some rays of moonlight. She quietly tiptoed across the rooms with her bags careful not to awaken anybody especially Tomoe. Then, at the entrance, she sighed and walked away carrying her bags to an unknown destination.

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLZ REVIEW CUZ IT MAKES MORE CHAPTERS APPEAR! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Sorry i took so long i was really busy with all my work but as i said more reviews makes more chapters! Well here is one hope you enjoy and review plzzzzzz!**_

Tomoe woke up and felt a strange feeling come down his spine. He shrugged it off and went to wake up Nanami. He stepped in the room and saw nothing. Everything was neat and clean and cleared out. Tomoe was puzzled and went to look out for Nanami. After a few hours he got very worried.

"What if someone kidnapped her, or that stupid snake took her some place, or maybe she went to visit with her friends" Tomoe tried to find a reasonable explanation to calm himself. He couldn't help but get a strange feeling.

"Her room was cleared, she is not here, and wouldn't she tell him where she was going? I am getting worried over nothing, its not like she ran away." Tomoe then stopped at his last word.

"What if she ran away? I think I was too harsh yesterday; no she needed to be taught. Then where is she?" Tome started to panic. He used a phone and tried to call her but she wouldn't pick up.

It was night and Tomoe was outside still looking for his master. He was beyond worried. He called everyone even the stupid crow and she was nowhere. Tomoe went back to the shrine and started tearing up. Then at the corner of his eye he saw a white piece of paper.

"ITS NANAMI'S HANDWRITING!" Tomoe quickly rushed over.

"Dear Tomoe,

Thank you for all you have done for me. I know I was a love struck brat and a horrible god and a nuisance to you. So I am leaving you so from now on you are free from our contract. I know you never loved me so this should not be a shock. Now you are free and you do not need to concern yourself over me. Have a great life and forget all about me. I will try to as well although it will be extremely hard. I am sorry for everything I have done. I will miss you, I wonder if you will miss me. Hahaha maybe not. Well, goodbye forever Tomoe.

\- Nanami"

Tomoe was on the brink of pouring his eyes out. He was free. But he was not happy. He really wanted to spend more time with her.

"This is all my fault, I didn't mean any of it Nanami. Please don't go…. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME NANAMI!" Tomoe screamed and screamed and started to sob. The person most important to him left him. Left him forever.

**5 Years later**

Nanami was in an apartment looking for a new job. She sighed as she scrolled down a list of jobs he couldn't do. Then she saw a market that was hiring. The shocking part was that it was the same market that was near the shrine and Tomoe and her used to go to all the time. Nanami smiled at the memories but frowned. She had to forget him, anyways she had more important things to do. Nanami got up and went outside to find a car outside waiting for her. She smiled and went down the apartment stairs.

_**Muhahahaha a cliff hanger! If you wanna know what happens and other stuff review and you will find out! But i hope you liked it and sorry it was so short. But review plzzz and you will find out what will happen next!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long for me to post this. I know how frustrating a cliffhanger is, I just needed to improve my writing skills and there has been some tragedies in my life, so it has been hard coping with that. As you can see my stories are very sad. Well, I hope you enjoy this and reviewwww and tell me how you want me to end this story. Enjoy!**

She walked down the apartment stairs and smiled at the man who was waiting for her.

"You look so lovely today Nanami." The man opened the door for her like a gentleman and Nanami stepped inside with a smile.

"Thanks Kyo, you look so handsome." Nanami and Kyo talked the whole way, and then the engine started to sputter. They got out and tried to see what was wrong.

"Looks like we're out of gas, do you know where we even are?" Nanami looked around and somehow this place looked familiar.

"I don't know, this place looks familiar, maybe I can ask one of the shops for some gas." Nanami went up to a shop to ask then gasped, she knew where she was. She stared at the very old poster for the festival she made when she danced. They were near the shrine, and she needed to leave before anyone recognized her, especially not Tomoe or Mizuki. She quickly ran back.

"So, did they have any gas?" Kyo asked

Ummm, no not really but she told me that there is gas some place ahead, maybe we can walk, I don't mind walking, walking is fun. Hahaha." Nanami said really fast. Kyos eyes narrowed on her.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyo looked at her suspiciously.

"No of course not, im just uh… hungry! Im starving for some ramen. Lets go get some please!" nanmi said hoping he would believe her.

"Uh, ok? We can walk to the shop then, let's go." Kyo grabbed her hand and they both walked hand in hand away. For some reason Nanami felt a strange feeling, but she shrugged it off.

"Tomoe, we have your food, please come out and eat." The spirits were very sad and depressed. Tomoe hadn't left his room in nearly forever and they were worried if he was even still alive.

"We will just slide it under the door then…." The spirits slid it under the door and they were almost going to cry until mizuki came.

"Tomoe come out now, you are making everyone worry." Mizuki said with a stern voice. When he didn't answer he got really mad and kicked down the door with unexplainable strength.

Tomoe was sitting there, it was silent, the room was dark and dusty with some empty plates, and his face was lifeless and dull. It was almost like he was already dead.

"Tomoe…" The spirits rushed over to his side and started sobbing. Mizuki was depressed seeing Tomoe like this.

"Tomoe, I have some news for you that you might be interested in." Mizuki said and walked forward. Tomoe looked his way slowly and the dead look in his eyes made mizuki get shivers down his spine.

"Wow a fox in love can really get heartbroken" Mizuki thought to himself as he walked forward.

"Before I say anything, I know how to get your interest. This has to do with Nanami." As soon as he said Nanami, Tomoe perked up and the dull lifeless face became shocked. Tomoe ran to Mizuki and pushed him to the wall.

"WHAT NEWS DO YOU HAVE?! IS SHE OK?! WHAT HAPPENED?! TELL ME NOW!" Tomoe literally screamed in his ear.

"Calm down, I wont tell you anything if you're like this." Mizuki said in a calm voice but inside he was brimming with happiness.

"Ok, fine, just please tell me….. please" Tomoe was almost begging and pleading.

"Well, I was walking down to the shops to buy some supplies, when I smelled something familiar. I was following this smell and when I almost reacjed, that's when I saw the source, it was Nanami. But her smell had a different twist to it….. She smelled so much womanly and it was mixed with a man's scent as well. Then…." Before he could even continue, Tomoe pounced on him and the look on his face could kill anyone. He was seething with anger, another man was with his Nanami.

" . ? ANOTHER MAN? MY NANAMI?!" Tomoe was very angry and before he could leave to find her and track her down and kill the man that was with her, mizuki stopped him.

"Let me finish. She looked really happy and healthy with him. She looks very beautiful, Nanami, she changed." Mizuki said with a sad tone but with a weak smile. Tomoe looked shocked, but then he became sad and sat down with his hands on his face.

"This is all my fault, why am I so insensitive….. Why…?" Tomoe said and then he looked up.

"Please give me some time to myself…" Mizuki nodded and he left with the spirits. As soon as they closed the door, he locked it and opened the window. He finally found Nanami, he wasn't going to let her go. In a flash, he jumped down and followed the faint scent that he knew belonged to her. And even if he wanted to deny it, he knew deep down, "She changed"….. He said in a whisper and disappeared to find his lover.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I know I need to brush up on my writing skills but I will try to make it better. Im so sorry it took long and I would like to thank whoever reviewed! Thank you and look forward to more chapters and please tell me how you want me to end this when and how! Should she die, should she get tomoe, but I think I have a nice ending in my head you guys will like since this somehow reflect my feelings. Ok BYEEEEE AND PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW!**


End file.
